Wanted
by Ravenclaw-Queen-Vanille
Summary: Sirius had always wanted her. To be his forever and ever. So when she died, he was happy to follow.


**Wanted**

_"You know I'd fall apart without you._

_Don't know how you do what you do_

_Because everything that don't make sense about me, _

_makes sense when I'm with you."_

**..**

When Sirius heard about the Halloween Ball, he nearly shit himself.

He was in his seventh year, Lily and James were dating, and there had never been a Ball at Hogwarts while he was going there.

There was, of course, only one girl he really wanted to ask. A Ravenclaw student named Cinnie. Her real name was Cynthia but she preffered Cinnie. It was an Irish name so it was a bit strange to see, but he never minded. Plenty of people had weird names.

She was a seventh year like him, and about a foot shorter. She had long fiery red hair that fell in corkscrew curls to her waist, and bright emerald green eyes. Freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, and long dark eyelashes. He absolutely adored her.

From her frizzy hair to her little toes, he wanted her. All of her. Body and soul. The Sirius Black was in love with a girl he knew he had no chance with. You see, Cinnie didn't follow the crowd. She was quite and kept to herself. She had friends in almost every house. Her and Lily were like sisters, she grew up with Bellatrix and Narcissa Black(their parents were good friends) and she knew a few students in Hufflepuff. She was very close to an Asian Ravenclaw by the name of Toki Chang. He had his eyes on a Gryffindor, who was also from Asia.

Cinnie didn't get alone with everyone, despite her pure-blood status and nice personality. She got in quite a few scuffles with Marlene McKinnon once or twice(usually over Sirius, though he never knew.)

And she had been caught occasionally hexing a Slytherin here and there. Mostly one by the name of Lucius. And often Snape.

During school, Cissy and Bella acted like they didn't know her or Sirius. But during the holidays when their families got together, they were back to the age of ten, before going to Hogwarts. They were back to sitting on the floor in a circle in a room of Grimmauld Place, talking about boys and eating chocolate frogs.

And Sirius still loved her. All of her. Even though she had two Slytherin friends, and even though she wasn't a Gryffindor like him, he still wanted her.

Cinnie had never felt wanted though. Sure, she had Bella and Cissy over holidays. And Lily a lot of the time. She never felt like she belonged. She didn't. She believed she fit no where. She was too different, you see. She was sweet and kind to most, but played some of the best pranks known to Hogwarts. She had a temper almost as fiery as her hair, and if you were caught on the end of her stunning spell, you just might be in the hospital wing for a day.

She walked down the corridor silently, books clutched to her chest. She had just heard about the Halloween Ball. She didn't expect to go, really.

If her parents found out that she wanted Sirius Black to ask her, they'd disown her in a wand flick.

They hated him. The whole Black family hated him. But Cinnie? No. She hated living in a Slytherin family. She hated having the 'pure-blood' title. Given her choice, she wouldn't have taken it.

Cinnie walked quietly to Potions, her worst class. She had it with the Hufflepuffs, and they weren't so bad.

Slughorn was a pretty easy teacher, as long as you could stay on his good side. When he found out that Cinnie was quite lousy at Quidditch, he ignored her for a week. (until he caught her producing an excellent protronus for onlooking first years.)

He even gave her better grades than she really deserved for her potion assignments. After class, which consisted of brewing a drought of living death(which she failed miserably) she hurried to Transfiguration. Ravenclaws were paired with Gryffindors today, which was quite rare. So she wanted to make sure she got a seat in the back with Lily.

Lily was waiting for her outside the classroom and Cinnie never ceased to be amazed at how much they looked alike. They both had the fiery red hear and bright green eyes and were both about the same height and size. They could pass for twins if they really tried.

"Hello Cinnie." Lily greeted as they walked into the classroom, instantly finding a four-man desk in the very back.

"Hi Lily!" she responded, grinning. They put their books on the table and sat and were no sooner joined by two grinning boys. One was dark haired with round glasses, and he sat next to Lily, whose cheeks had turned fairly pink.

"Hey." he said and swiftly kissed her forehead before taking out his wand and book.

Sirius sat on Cinnie's other side, and was a lot quiter than usual, which sort of scared her. "Yo, how's it going Red?"

He asked. She rolled her eyes at the silly nickname. "Same ole thing, Black. How about you?"

He sighed and gave a light shrug and Pettigrew and Remus Lupin sat in the desk in front of them. "I'm doing okay." she noticed that he seemed to be nervous about something, and he kept wiping his hands on his pants and looking around. "So.. You going to the Ball?"

Cinnie shrugged in return. "Probably not."

He quirked a brow, looking surprised. "Why not?"

"Because.. Well, I most likely won't get a date."

"Aw, don't say that! I'm sure someone will ask you!"

"Really?" she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Like who?"

"Well, I'd ask you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well, I'll ask you now! Want to go to the Ball with me?" he grinned at the red-head, leaning back in his chair.

She smiled back and nodded. "Sure."

**..**

And they danced. They danced until dawn. He had her in his arms and he had never been more thrilled. She look stunning, dressed in robes of dark green that matched her eyes vividly.

He twirled her around and around, never taking his eyes off of her face, which was flushed with excitement. She was smiling widely, a smile that hadn't left her face since he asked her.

And then, without even thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

**..**

After school ended, Lily and James got married. They had a precious boy and Sirius loved him to death.

Sirius and Cinnie were to be married in a few days. But plans quickly changed.

Lily and James were killed, Sirius was blamed, and Cinnie fled into hiding. she was afraid of what she'd find if she looked too deep.

She never believed he was the one to betray his friends. Never in a million years. But he was locked up. She couldn't talk to him.

She spent 13 years in London, training to be an auror. When it was let out that Sirius escaped, she resigned and left to work at The Three Broomsticks. She figured if he'd show, it'd be somewhere with Harry nearby.

And she was right. Almost as soon as school started she spotted his Animagus in Hogsmeade, waiting by the entrance to Honeydukes. She told Rosemerta she was going on break and left the place, turning into her own Animagus form. A smaller sized wolf like Sirius, except more well kept and a reddish-brown color. She trotted over to him, and he didn't see her. She vaguely wondered if he'd attack in panic if she tackled him. But she wouldn't risk drawing attention.

She simply walked over and sat beside him, nudging him with her snout.

He jumped slightly, startled. Once he spotted her though, he nearly fell over. After so many years of seeing her transform, he knew exactly who she was. She followed him to the Shrieking Shack and they went back to their human forms once inside, and there he hugged her tightly, whispering and crying. He had to make her believe him. He wanted her to. Needed her to.

But she already did. She already knew he'd never do such a thing. He was relieved. He kissed her goodbye. It was too dangerous, he said, for her to be with him. She understood. She left.

**..**

She never saw him again. She died shortly before he did, on a mission for the Order. He tried to hide it, to cover the pain. But being stuck in that house drove him mad. When Bellatrix got him with that curse, he was almost relieved. He'd get to see her again.


End file.
